


It Hurts

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: So Obi-Wan lies in what passes for a bed in a remote hut on a hostile planet on the edge of an Empire that wants him dead.And he is lonely.But he is not alone.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It Hurts

It  _ hurts _ .

And not metaphorically.

He can  _ feel _ it, both mentally and physically. The tight muscles in his back. A knot of emotion in his chest. A crushing weight that might be literal. He honestly can't tell.

Some days it's too much for him to handle.

So Obi-Wan lies in what passes for a bed in a remote hut on a hostile planet on the edge of an Empire that wants him dead.

And he is lonely.

But he is not alone.

It  _ hurts _ . But feeling Qui-Gon's presence in the force surrounding him with love can take the edge off.

**Author's Note:**

> Qui-Gon comforting Obi-Wan is my gender


End file.
